


Size Definitely Matters

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Deliver Me 'verse [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian knows multiple ways to get Kurt excited…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Definitely Matters

**Author's Note:**

> (This story is a one-shot for my Deliver Me verse, occurring sometime around or after Special Delivery, but it makes no specific reference to the original story, and can be read alone :D)

Kurt giggled, his pulse racing, his skin glistening. He blinked his eyes, trying to focus on the beautiful face above him. His heart hammered within his chest. He felt light-headed, euphoria settling over his body until he vibrated with pleasure. His cheeks flushed a rosy shade of pink as Sebastian took his hand and helped him up.

“Did you like that, gorgeous?” Sebastian purred into Kurt’s ear as he wrapped Kurt’s shivering body in a towel to keep him warm. Kurt’s knees wobbled as he tried to walk. He clutched on to Sebastian’s arms, using his boyfriend’s strength to move, head resting against his bare chest.

“Oh my God!” Kurt panted. “How come we never did that before?”

Sebastian smirked. “I knew you’d like it.” He held Kurt closer, rubbing up and down his arms through the terry fabric. “Largest water slide in all of North America.”

Kurt peeked up at him through a fan of wet lashes. Sebastian’s skin smelled like chlorine and his eyes shimmered from an afternoon spent sliding and swimming. He couldn’t look more gorgeous if he tried.

“Can we do it again?” Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sebastian’s mouth curled at the edges. He kissed Kurt’s forehead.

“Let’s go,” he chuckled, half-carrying Kurt, still wrapped in the towel, to the end of the line.


End file.
